


Stay

by foxsea007



Series: Sweet Pea One Shot Collection [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hook-Up, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsea007/pseuds/foxsea007
Summary: Dating within a gang can get messy once feelings get involved, which is why you and Sweet apes decided to hookup no strings attached. When Sweet Pea texts you at three am for a hookup, you head over but notice he’s not acting like himself. FWB Smut.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve decided I’m going to try and add my one shots and requests and reader inserts from Tumblr over here! Starting with my most popular request/oneshot smut I’ve written. Hope you all enjoy! Thanks!

**Stay: Sweet Pea x Reader FWB Smut Request**

_This is a “friends with benefits” Sweet Pea x Reader/Smut request. I know it took a while but here it is! And yes, be warned. There’s smut in this chapter haha. And hopefully a happy ending like the anon wanted. Enjoy guys!_

The darkness in your room slowly illuminated from the light on your phone’s screen as you heard a small ding go off. You let out a small groan as you rolled over onto your side and snatched your phone off the nightstand. You squinted your eyes as your sight adjusted to the light and you realized who was texting you at this ungodly hour. “Sweet Pea,” you nearly moaned out, seeing his message asking you to come over undoubtedly for a “booty call”.

Quickly, you typed out a message asking if it could wait until tomorrow morning before laying your phone on your chest. “God Pea,” you groaned. “It’s three am…” As if on cue, your phone sounded off again. You nearly groaned again when you read his response was no, followed up by a text practically begging you to come over.

“For fuck’s sake,” you mumbled as you flung the blankets off of yourself and trudged to the pile of clothes you had stacked in a chair. You threw on a tank top and a pair of jean shorts before sliding your Serpent jacket on. You stuffed your phone into your jacket pocket before sneaking out of your trailer, making your way across Sunnyside.

This seemed to be becoming a regular thing between the two of you as you two would often text each other on night’s you needed to take out sexual frustrations out… it was hard to explain exactly what your relationship was at this point, but you knew it wasn’t conventional when you tried explaining it to Toni. But at the same time, it was difficult for two Serpents to keep a stable relationship, so Sweet Pea had suggested the two of you keep things strictly sexual, with no strings attached.

But that was becoming increasingly difficult for you.

Reaching Sweet Pea’s trailer, you raised your hand to knock on the door but as if he were waiting for you, he opened the door with a smirk plastered on his face. You roll your eyes as he let you inside as the door slammed shut behind you.

Sweet Pea immediately pushed you up against the wall, his lips slamming into yours as his hands groped over the exposed flesh of your legs before hoisting you up and wrapping your legs around his waist. His arms hooked under your thighs for support as he carried you toward his bed as you practically moaned into the deepening kiss.

You squealed as he tossed you down onto the bed as you watched with anticipation as he made quick work removing his top, revealing his chest muscles underneath. His lips clashed back into yours as his hand groped underneath your tank top, earning a small moan to escape from your throat.

“No bra?” He asked, going for the flesh on your neck now.

Moaning again, your hands fell to his pants, fumbling as you tried to undo the zipper. “I didn’t think it was necessary,” you moan as his teeth grazed along your neck. “Besides I was asleep…”

He pulled away long enough to practically tear off your tank top, tossing it onto the pile of growing clothes on the floor. You looked up at him, noticing him staring at you with an almost a hint of a genuine smile.

Something seemed off…

“Pea?” you asked.

His eyes flickered up to yours before his eyes darkened again as he tugged off your shorts and underwear. You raised up from the bed and your hand slid into his boxers as you began stroking his length, earning a low grunt to fall from his lips.

A giggle bubbled from your throat as you increased the pace of your hand as your lips brushed against his Serpent tattoo on his neck before sinking your teeth into he inked flesh. A loud groan came from the tall Serpent as you felt his hips buck into your hand as you pumped him faster.

“You like that?” you teased into his ear.

Sweet Pea grunted in response to her as he grabbed your arm and stopping your movements so he could remove his boxers and added it to the pile on the floor. Placing a hand on his chest, you gently pushed him back onto his back as he looked up at you curiously.

“What-?”

A lopsided grin curled over your lips. “You seem really tense. Just lay back. I’ll do the work today,” you whispered to him as you moved between his legs and taking hold of his cock again. Your eyes flickered up at him to gauge his expressions as your tongue teased against the tip.

A string of curses fell from his lips as his head lulled backward while you took more of his erection into your mouth slowly bobbing your head. His hand came to rest on the back of your head as his fingers tangled in your locks of hair.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

Smirking, you pulled away despite he growls of protest as he glared down at you. You reached over to the table next to his bed and searched through the drawer, finding a condom. You tore open the wrapper and slid the condom over his erection. Sweet Pea sat up, grabbing your waist but you placed a hand on his chest again pushing him back down.

“Lay back,” you whispered. “I told you. I’ll do the work today…”

You positioned yourself over him as you lowered down onto his cock, making you both moan out again in pleasure. His hands came to your waist as you began rocking your hips against him. One of his hands slowly made its way up your body before groping your breast, earning a small whine of pleasure from you as you increased your pace against him.

Looking down at him, you watched his eyes roll back into his head. “You like that baby?” you moaned.

“God,” he growled, his hips moving to buck up into you. “Fuck yes.”

Your tongue ran along your lower lip as you enjoyed the view of his ever-changing expressions of pleasure. Your hands rested against his bare chest, dragging your nails along his skin as you increased your pace again. The sound of skin on skin contact becoming louder…

Until Sweet Pea flipped you over into your back.

Your eyes went wide as you searched his face for answers. “Pea?”

“I’m still in charge,” he growled, slamming his cock back into you as he buried his face into your neck.

You nearly scream out in pleasure at the intensity of each thrust into you, making you cry out his name. A knot began building in the pit of your stomach as you realized your climax was building up quickly with each thrust growing rougher.

“Pea please!” you mewled, your head thrashing against the pillow.

“Cum for me baby girl,” he growled into your ear.

It was enough to send you over the edge as you felt the knot in the pit of your stomach nearly explode as you screamed out his name again. You felt his hips continue to nick into you as he felt your body clench around him. A low groan escaped his lips as he rode out your high… before hitting his own orgasm.

Panting, he pulled away from you as his eyes locked in an intense gaze with you. Something still seemed off as you reached out to brush his hair back.

“Pea?”

His eyes grew almost sad as his gaze tore away from yours. “It’s nothing.”

Your brow furrowed. “Tell me,” you urged as you felt him finally pull out of you. You watched as he removed the condom and began redressing himself before tossing you your own clothes. “Sweet Pea?”

Sweet Pea glanced at you with a small smile. “It’s fine, really,” he said.

You shook your head. “Pea…”

Huffing, he rose up from the bed. “You should go before I say something I regret…” he grumbled.

“I’m not going anywhere until you talk to me,” you hissed at him as you threw on your clothes.

“It doesn’t fucking matter!” Sweet Pea shouted, kicking his nightstand which nearly caused you to jump in surprise. “It’s not like it’ll change any fucking thing!”

You were confused as you stood up and grabbed his arm. “Stop…” you pleaded. “Talk to me.”

“I don’t know how long I can keep doing this!”

“What?!”

“This!” He yelled at you. “This fuck buddy shit!”

Your eyes went wide. “…what?”

“I fucking like you! Hell, I adore you,” Sweet Pea shouted as he paced along the length of his trailer. “And I know you have no interest whatsoever in a relationship but I just have to be close to you even this way but I can’t do it anymore-!”

“…Pea,” you whispered as you reached out to touch his arm again.

“No… no, it’s fine,” He stammered through his words. “You… you can go. I won’t bother you again.”

You stood there in silence before making your way to the door. “Pea?”

“…what?”

You turned to look at him and pulled him into a gentle kiss. “…I’ve felt the same for a while now,” you admitted before turning to leave. “But I’ll leave… I think you want to be alone now.”

His eyes went wide as he quickly moved to grab your upper arm.

You turned to look over your shoulder at him.

“…stay.”


End file.
